Acogidos en mi hogar
by deborahCullenSwan
Summary: Estaba sola, mi padre habia muerto y yo vivia sola en casa, mi novio Jake me ofrecio la suya pero yo no estuve de acuerdo, y ahora me encontraba recibiendo a 5 extraños de el pueblo de forks que estarian todo un curso instalados en mi casa...ExB,AxJ,Rx


Era mi último año de instituto, no es que no me gustara aquello pero después de tantos años en el mismo lugar y con las mismas caras empezaba a cansar.

Estaba arreglándome puesto que hoy haríamos una pequeña fiesta en la playa para despedir el verano. Mientras peinaba mi melena castaña me ponía mis sandalias bajas negras con unos mini short rojo acompañado de un top palabra de honor negro con pequeños detalles rojos.

Estaba lista esperando a que Jake, mi novio desde hace dos años, viniera a recogerme en moto, era un chico realmente fascinante, cariñoso, amable, comprensivo, muy alto de piel muy bronceada, y ojos de un profundo color casi negro. Recuerdo que habíamos empezado a salir tras no abandonarme en la muerte de mi padre, el era el jefe de policía de California y desgraciadamente murió en un tiroteo, dejándome completamente sola, mi madre Renée murió al darme a luz por lo que desde ese momento y a pesar de tener solo 16 años empecé mi vida y mi futuro sola, Jake se empeño en ir con el a vivir o el a mi casa, sin embargo, no accedí por no dar molestias a los seores Black, así que tuve que mostrarme fuerte y compuesta ante el para convencerle d que podría hacerlo sola.

Una vez en la playa salude a viejos amigos que no había visto en todo el verano como Ángela, ahora novia de Ben, en general nada ocurrió fuera de lo común hubo una gran barbacoa, de la cual apenas comí, luego Jacob me dejo de nuevo en mi casa.

Subí pesadamente las escaleras cogiendo un pijama y dirigiéndome a la ducha, tras ella me seque el pelo y fui de nuevo abajo a ver un rato la tele, pero entonces un recuerdo abordo mi mente sobre algo que nos dijo el profesor el último día de curso.

_Profesor: Bueno chicos antes de comenzar vuestras vacaciones de verano, quería recordaros que a comenzar el próximo año vendrán al instituto alumnos de Forks para hospedarse en vuestras casas, para darles la oportunidad de estudiar aquí, como bien sabéis es una actividad voluntaria y ustedes el primer día me dirán de cuanto espacio disponen para la acogida, pero ya lo hablaremos con calma, disfruten chicos y hasta dentro de 3 meses._

No recordaba que la experiencia comenzaba mañana, casi todos dispondrían para acoger a 1 o dos personas, sin embargo mi casa era muy grande, y junto al cuarto de matrimonio que ahora era mi habitación, se encontraban mi antigua habitación y 5 mas de huéspedes, algunas ocupadas por antiguos familiares. Después de pensarlo, llegue ala conclusión de que no me importaría hospedar a mas gente en mi casa recordando como el año anterior varios alumnos estuvieron obligados a volver a casa por falta de sitio, después de todo, llevaba sola casi dos años no vendría mal algo de compañía en casa.

Después de esto prepare las cosas para mañana, me levante antes que el despertador sonara, sin duda se notaba que eran los primeros días, me levante y estire mi cama luego m puse mis jeans claros con las converse negras acompañado de una camiseta de tirantes negra y una rebeca azul turquesa, el pelo me lo recogí en una cola alta y me maquille levemente con delineador, algo de rubor y cacao de labios, luego fui hasta mi auto para ir al instituto.

Allí las clases comenzaron con normalidad, pero tras el almuerzo nos llamaron a todos los que nos ofrecimos al gimnasio para recibir a nuestros compañeros de piso.

Al llegar allí no se porque estaba nerviosa, esperando la llegada de quien estaría en mi casa, minutos antes ya había avisado al profesor de las habitaciones que tenia para disponer de mi casa a lo cual me lo agradeció sinceramente.

Fueron nombrando uno a uno hasta que dijo mi nombre

_Señorita Isabella Swan- _ dijo el profesor, mientras me levante – _Con usted irán los hermanos Hale…- _ y pude observar como dos hermanos gemelos ambos rubios de ojos azules, una chica y un chico, daban un paso al frente, eran realmente hermosos – _y también los hermanos Cullen - _ esta vez fueron 3, una chica bajita de pelo cobrizo izo y ojos verdes con una gran efusividad, un chico muy alto y musculoso con una gran sonrisa, y otro mas bajo con el cabello cobrizo y los ojos de un verde profundo era realmente guapo, y me quede asombrada por ver un ser tan sencillamente perfecto.

En el coche me informaron de sus nombres, la chica rubia y alta era Rosalie, quien me había saludado con una sonrisa muy sincera, su hermano gemelo Jasper, alguien misterioso, sin embargo, se notaba que era buena persona, el grandullón Emmet quien a pesar de aparentar ser un chico peligroso y rebelde era todo lo contrario, la pequeña era Alice, me había recibido con una brazo por lo que pude notar que era una chica muy cariñosa, y por último él…Edward, aun no habíamos articulado palabras pero me dio a entender su gran misterio.

Llegada la noche todos estábamos en el salón para conocernos mejor, estuvimos haciéndonos preguntas rutinarias para saber mas de ellos, y luego todos nos disponemos a ir a dormir, yo me quede abajo recogiendo algunos vasos del salón sola, cuando oí aquella melodía proveniente de la sala continua a la mía, sin lugar a dudas era el piano que llevaba 17 años sin ser tocado, el piano de mi madre, alguien tocaba una hermosa melodía pero ¿Quién? Me acerque lentamente echándome en el marco de la puerta observando a un Edward de espaldas tocando tranquilamente, era una melodía realmente hermosa, me deje llevar cerrando los ojos, al rato los abri debido a que de nuevo se escucho tan solo el silencio , al abrirlos edward estaba ante mi, mirandome con una tierna mirada luego me acaricio la mejilla y rapidamente presiono sus labios sobre ella, dejandome helada y co miles de sensaciones en el cuerpo luego prosiguió a decir…

_Buenas noches Bella_- y se fui escaleras arriba dejandome ahí a mi en el marco de la puerta recostada.


End file.
